


Tear You Down

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mob Boss Keith (Voltron), Police Officer Keith (Voltron), Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Semi-Public Sex, Undercover Missions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 18年的生日点蚊给鱼叉滴强制梗
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Tear You Down

这头罩闻起来一股烟臭味儿，上一个被装在里头的家伙或许死于三期肺癌，或者Lotor好心给他免除了那种痛苦。他听见那熟悉的、装模作样的亲切口吻，氟硝西泮使得对方嗓音听上去无限接近于弗兰克辛纳屈，带我去月亮上吧，Shiro紧闭眼睛，尽量不让自己吐出来。  
辛纳屈还在说话：“——我原以为你会比大肚鲍勃强点儿，虽然他的人手脚也不干净，但起码态度都算可以，有一个在被我送回意大利时还哭了。”Lotor的皮鞋蹬在他脚踝上，稍稍一压就能感到骨头碎裂遗留的痛楚，他在湿乎乎的亚麻布里拼命喘息，“照理说我不会对这家伙下重手，你很喜欢他，是不是？但你确实应该把他栓得更紧点儿，小男孩。”  
四条硬邦邦的胳膊把他从地上拽了起来，向前拖行几米、最后跪在似乎是羊毛地毯的边缘上面，他的胸口被这举动弄得一阵剧痛。粗糙的毛皮小针一样扎入薄裤后的膝盖，头罩被猛地拉开，暗紫色的光线箭矢一般穿入视网膜，他几乎因强光刺激流下泪水。“也许我得为那些……多出来的东西道个歉，但我觉得他这样还挺漂亮的，你觉得呢，Keith？”他指的是Shiro脸上已经紫胀起来的淤青与擦伤，耳孔因被拽住撕扯而不住流血，但最醒目的莫过于那条猩红的裂谷一般、横贯过鼻梁的新鲜伤口，他本来要割得再往上一点儿的，但“Keith不会想让这么双漂亮眼睛被弄瞎”，于是采取了折中手段。这时他才在一片遥远、虚幻的光圈后认出Keith，对方的西装外套搭在肩头，正对他丑陋伤口的那张脸孔上没什么表情。在他刺痛发热的眼皮后视觉信号被涂抹殆尽，几米之遥的卡座里，一个男人正跪在雪白大腿之间，从脚踝滑落的内裤犹如紫色酒液，有人在尖声大笑。Keith并没有笑，嘴唇变成一摊草莓酱，眼睛是两个阴暗、深不见底的矿洞。他的手指在Shiro鼻梁那道狰狞的伤疤上划过，并没有真正碰到皮肤，但感觉起来就像被火焰灼炙。断掉的肋骨使得呼吸成了一种折磨，他想要稍稍调整姿势、避免骨头扎入肺部，然而Keith的指头突然卡住咽喉，令他喉头紧缩，窒息着咳嗽起来，口中的鲜血险些流进气管。  
“要是你想听我跟你道歉的话，”Keith听上去像在跟酒保叫威士忌酒，“我很抱歉，Lotor。”  
他握住Shiro的脖颈向自己猛拉过来，男人重心不稳，向前扑在他的膝盖上，因胸腔的刺痛发出细小哀鸣。他一手支在Keith的大腿上，一手撑着柔软的皮沙发，感觉到圆钝的指甲陷入后颈。Lotor的视线越过俱乐部污浊浓稠的空气、落在他近乎赤裸的背脊上，但他知道对方只是想让Keith感到不快而已。“一句道歉未免不太够，”那怪物悠然说，“请我喝杯酒怎么样？”  
“你想把这里的酒库清空都没问题。”Keith无所谓地说道。他身上的烟草味儿像一辆失控的汽车，把Shiro撞得头晕目眩。Lotor低低笑着，好像在唱歌，他抓紧Keith的大腿，将发烫的脸颊贴在布料上磨蹭。“看住了他，”对方意有所指地投来话语，“再听话的狗也需要——剪爪子。”  
Keith没有回应他的话——或者是狂乱的电子乐掩住了所有声音，他的耳朵被鼓点震得嗡嗡作响，而Keith突然站了起来，将他因虚弱颤抖的身体掼上沙发皮面，Shiro痛得大叫，但Keith伸手捉住他的腰、像摆弄一只柔软的宠物兔子一样将他翻了过去，以个屈辱的姿势低低跪伏。“剪爪子。”他甚至还扭过头去跟Lotor解释了一句，对方扬扬眉毛，好像在说“我有什么资格评判？”他离开他们时还回过头看着，那目光像鞭子在Shiro身体抽打，但Keith的触碰只让一切变得更糟。他伸出手从下头抓握他疲软的私处，薄裤下什么都没穿，当然了，他咬住舌头，沉下腰去，Keith在他的臀上狠狠拍了一记，这回眼泪果真涌了出来，Shiro把脸埋进沙发里、抗拒地摇着头。  
“不要？”Keith的声音远远地、平稳地传过来，“你有什么立场说‘不要’？”  
不要。不要，我全身是伤。他绝望地想着。不要，至少别在他们面前上我。保镖们保持着一定距离、沉默立在墙边，Keith的座位正对舞池，男孩与女孩被伏特加和海洛因弄得发了狂，震耳欲聋的放克音乐和廉价鸡尾酒游过他的皮肤，留下蛇行般黏腻油滑的湿痕。Keith扯开了那件勉强缠在他身上的衬衫，舌头舔上一片尚未愈合的伤口，酒精和唾液刺得他脊背发冷，下体却控制不住地勃起——他的身体太过熟悉这些把戏了，一经爱抚就巴普洛夫的狗一般分泌唾液、饥饿蔓延下小腹，他们的情事一向不算隐秘，但的确不必要的多，一次Keith在上行的电梯里让他给自己口交——他绅士地挡在前面好盖掉摄像头的窥探，而Shiro被塞得下巴发疼，并不小心把精液弄到了Keith的昂贵牛皮鞋上面。那就堪称是胆大妄为的一次了——但仍然和眼下的情状大相径庭，对方冰冷的犬齿在他后背的擦伤外咬下，亲吻吸吮似乎要吮出鲜血、吮出暗暗流淌在Shiro体内的毒水。他想要向前爬去，又被抓着裤腰扯了回来，臀缝紧紧抵上Keith肿胀的私处，他们下半身都还穿着衣服，但Shiro竟觉得他已经侵入进来、用舌头和阳物把自己统统操满。“别在这里，Keith，”他小声哀求着，“回屋去，我会、我会好好的——”  
他的外裤被扒了下去，那东西本就松松垮垮，但Keith没有把它完全脱掉的耐心，只让那块布料勒在小腿后，挺腰撞上他光裸的屁股。Shiro的体液或许会弄湿那漂亮的银裤链，他勃起的阴茎袒露在外，被半个大厅的眼睛看进橱窗，品评这个不合格的婊子。“瞧啊，他不会哭了吧，不知廉耻的家伙。”“看他已经硬得像块石头了。”隔壁的卡座中，浪语淫声如桃红葡萄酒溅了一地，那位妓女求着她的“甜蜜果儿”干进自己阴道，把精液和钱都洒在里面。Shiro悚然听着对面尖锐的呻吟，在两根手指捅进后穴时握紧拳头，他想要放松，但他太紧张了，那么多人在看着，Lotor……Keith又在他臀侧掌掴一记，不听话，他的血一下子顺着脖子涌上去，火辣辣的耻辱令他眼眶酸痛，Keith已经塞进去三根手指了，他对他一向熟悉，指腹探动，在软滑的内壁钩起来，Shiro像被呛到了一样突然缩紧肩膀，快感弄得脊椎阵阵酥麻。Keith接着在那一块儿操弄着，他的腰都软了，双臂就要撑不住自己。汗水使得皮革一片潮湿，把他的皮肤粘在上头、变成一个蝴蝶标本，Shiro以为自己就要这样高潮——但Keith像一只猫玩弄猎物，铁了心要把他弄到半死再吞下肚子，他抽出手指时Shiro的穴口还难以自制地咬紧，四周的光暗了下去，Keith从后压上，胳膊绕紧小腹、铁链般将他禁锢起来。“你在出汗呢。”他不以为意地说道，一只手撸动Shiro挺立的阴茎，将前液抹上结实大腿内侧。  
Shiro微微挣扎，却被对方惩罚性收紧的手指吓得不敢再动，润滑油滴滴答答、弄坏一张好皮革，他的颈窝被一个粗鲁又湿漉漉的吻占据，Keith细细探寻，一丝不苟地嗅闻。Shiro明白自己闻起来像汽油和沙子，或许还有Lotor的古龙水。一条信息的代价，有时候，也许是一条性命的代价，他感到Keith将阴茎顶端推了进来，男人还体面穿着衣服，他却一丝不挂，被按在地下夜店的沙发上头挨操。深呼吸带动了胸口的疼痛，Keith在颈后缓缓呼气，拂动他皮肤敏感的汗毛，而后将自己全部插了进去，Shiro条件反射想要逃走，但对方身体同他严丝合缝，火热的性器拓开肠道，一个女孩儿尖叫着，给我，给我！Keith的动作很急，每一下都磨过令他不能忍受的那个点，他的膝盖在顶撞中差点滑下沙发，但被拽了回来，在身侧固定住。他几乎被圈入Keith怀中，像件珠宝、像个宠物一样被干，宠物没有说不的权利，他让他伸出爪子就得伸出爪子，他归他所有。  
烟雾似的笑声从前头传来，有人在谈枪支和酒，有人搂着纤细的腰肢吹牛皮，他们无一例外都谈到性。Lotor或许也在他们中间，偶尔瞟来一眼，看着Keith将他的“小情人”打碎分解、以行动叙说忠诚……Shiro想把发烫的脸颊埋到沙发下面，可Keith突然向后拉扯他的肩膀，让他不明所以地挺直背脊、因断裂的肋骨痛叫出声，接下来，他看见了墙边三三两两的人群，睫毛撒着闪粉的女孩拿着拳头那么大的酒杯和身边人咬着耳朵说笑，Keith的保镖们也在那儿，墨镜上闪动着蓝与紫的霓虹灯光，他赤着身子被展示在他们面前，阴茎还红通通顶在腹部，Keith的手伸过来，指头上的薄茧刮擦过乳头，近乎麻木的痛意里快感像一丝电流转瞬即逝。他连恳求的话都说不出来了，皮肤一阵阵发颤，Keith撞过他的前列腺——不要，他不想在这种情形下射精，可对方逼着他越过顶点，他浆糊似的思绪里整理不出一个体面的解决办法，身体向后仰去，想躲进对方怀抱之中。Keith的手松开了，下一秒，辛辣的酒液从旁泼来，他毫无防范，被呛住气管，弯下腰又咳又喘，眼泪混着口水在下巴滴落。这个小混蛋——Keith任他虚弱地倒下去、侧躺在沙发上，阴茎已经从穴口滑了出来。Shiro自朦胧泪眼看到前方沙发后一个白色的头颅转过去，他的胸腔一阵热又一阵冷，酒精在里面灼烧，他在Keith的手指抵上嘴唇时顺服地张开嘴，让坚硬的、被他的体液沾湿的手指翻搅口腔，Keith吻着他流血的耳垂，重又挺了进来。  
他被操开了，此次进入不再觉得疼痛，只是阴茎已稍稍软了下去，伏在腿缝间，可怜巴巴得不到抚慰。电贝司弹动着他的乳尖，酒精气味令人作呕，奚落与笑声迪斯科球般向外放射，他只比他们沉得更深也更淫秽。Shiro在一片混乱中胡思乱想，Keith该不会让他们都来干他，将肮脏硬起的阴茎抵在他大腿脸颊和臀缝射出精液，而Keith还好整以暇地插在里面，直到他后穴酸疼、吞吃着再也合不上，他不会这么对他的，他会吗？Shiro不够乖，去了不该去的地方，他们对他手里攥着的东西毫无概念，而现在Keith得好好负起责任来。他在Shiro耳边吹出带着烟味的呼吸，额头上全是汗水，脸颊因愉悦而发红，Shiro感到他的手盖上自己湿淋淋的手背，五个指头滑进指缝，锁结般紧紧相扣，“Takashi，”对方的声音轻而紧绷，“我很抱歉。”  
他感受不到痛了。霓虹灯光像支没个尽头的舞，不知歇息地来回旋转，他看不见Keith脸上的表情，只是越来越紧地握住那只手。Shiro动用自己肿胀的咽喉，感觉声音沙哑得吓人：“求你，先生……宽恕我。”“先生？”他转过头、看着年轻警员整肃的神情，不好意思地笑了，“在警局以外没必要叫我先生，我是说，我没那么在意这些……”那个黑头发的男孩仍用严肃的、探询的眼睛望着他：“那么我该叫你什么？”“Shiro就可以了。”SHIRO。对方舌尖滚落他的名字，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵高潮。Shiro抓紧Keith衬衫背后，不再按捺呻吟：“宽恕我，求你了，要我做什么都行，求你了，我爱你。”我爱你。这就是他的回应。Keith的掌心裹住他的性器，以手指刺激小孔，抚慰每一个隐秘的敏感点，让Shiro哽咽着射出来，流得到处都是。这张沙发彻底毁了，而Shiro一点愧疚都感受不到，他在余韵里抱紧Keith的肩膀，和他在廉价的灯光下迅速接了个吻。然后，对方抬起头，看着卡座后不知何时站在那里的副手：“什么事？”  
“公爵快到了，你也知道他要和你谈谈……”对方有些尴尬地回应道。Shiro动了动腰，感觉热液流下大腿，Keith的手又在肌肉上拧了一记，更多是亲昵而非故意要把他弄痛。“我这就过去。”他说着整理衣服，站起身来，将西装外套抛在Shiro腿上，盖住他狼狈的下半身。“带他回我屋里，”说这话时他始终看着Shiro的眼睛，“最好铐起来，给他清理一下，把那些伤口处理好，喂他点牛奶。”  
他绕过沙发，随保镖离去了。Shiro将汗湿的头发向后拨去，肋骨处的疼痛弄得他倒吸一口凉气。副手半是嫌恶半是无奈地站在一旁，焦灼地等待着。Shiro缓慢套上自己情人有些窄小的西装，嗅见令人安心的烟草辛辣。“你听见他说的了。”他扭过头挑衅般说道，忍不住笑了起来。来吧，带我到月亮上去。

END


End file.
